Power loaders normally have buckets provided with a spill sheet that extends upwardly and forwardly from the upper edge of the rear wall of the bucket. To a degree, the spill sheet serves as a continuation of the rear wall. In most instances, the ends of the spill sheets are reduced in height size so that as the bucket becomes fully loaded with material, or upon a fully loaded bucket being rolled back, the ends will permit material in the bucket to pass out of the bucket over the reduced ends. Thus, an operator may view the bucket to determine whether it is fully loaded. Also, it is heretofore been known to provide bracing or framing along the top edge of the bucket to ensure the transverse rigidity or integrity of that edge.